Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea
Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea is the ninth episode of the seventh season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the 73rd episode overall. Official Description The Hands of Time blackmail Kai and Nya into using their combined Elemental powers to retrieve the fourth and final Time Blade from the Boiling Sea, with the promise that the siblings can use its reversal power to save the quickly-fading Master Wu. Meanwhile, the Ninja and Cyrus Borg get unexpected help from Samurai X as they attempt to destroy the Hands of Time's time-traveling snake mech before it's operational. Plot Once the Time Twins reached the Boiling Sea, Ray, Maya, and Nya reminded Kai the only way of saving Wu from the Time Punch is by retrieving the Reversal Time Blade. Jay, Cole, Lloyd, and Zane are being chased by Vermillion Warriors. Zane was able to build a dome of Ice to buy them time for an escape. However, he gets a signal that Cyrus Borg is nearby and stated he needed to save him. Since they're outnumbered, the others decided to go with him. They hid from the Army who are headed the same place as they are: the dome. Ray gave Kai and Nya the Dragon Blade and said it will create the Fusion Dragon. Once they did, they dove in the sea and submerged. They spotted Hono Mizu down a cliff, and Nya creates a water slide to travel. The Ninja, disguised with vermillion armor, went in the Dome and exclaimed it was too easy. Once there, Cyrus starts to attack them but after the Ninja revealed they are not snakes, he showed them the Iron Doom. Once at the bottom, Nya was upset that her parents were kidnapped when she was three. They were encountered by Geoatomic Rock Monsters. Cyrus told the Ninja he implemented a self-destruct code on the apparatus, but forgot the password. They decided to take him with them to help him remember, but they were stopped by the Vermillion. Cyrus convinced them he wanted to see if the apparatus is properly installed, Jay blew their cover by talking. When they were cornered, Samurai X ran over several Vermillion with the Samurai VXL. Zane informed them they need Cyrus to destroy the Iron Doom, and they accepted the challenge. Kai and Nya try to defeat the Rock Monsters, but were unable to until they used their powers together. They came across a door and used the Dragon Blade to open it. When Kai went to collect the Blade, the building starts to collapse. They summoned the Fusion Dragon to escape. The Ninja desperately fought back the Vermillion. Samurai X brought Borg to the panel, and he tries to remember the code. Kai and Nya return to the airship with the Blade. When they are about to reverse the Time Punch, Krux and Acronix stated they're not. They fought and Ray was hit with the Time Punch while saving Kai. When Acronix froze them, they left them floating above the Boiling Sea. Kai and Nya summoned the Fusion Dragon to save them. Zane realizes the password might be the same one as the first line of code for programming a Nindroid and starts typing it out. Machia's ship arrives, and she commanded the Vermillion to the Iron Doom. Acronix froze Zane, Samurai X, and Cyrus and kicked them down the platform, forcing Jay, Cole, and Lloyd to catch them. The Fusion Dragon arrived, with Maya and Ray jumping off, and followed the twins into the Temporal Vortex. Cast *Acronix - Ian Hanlin *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Krux - Michael Daingerfield *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Maya - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ray - Vincent Tong *Samurai X - Michael Donovan *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Errors *When Krux is saying "The final Time Blade will soon be ours!" Acronix is missing the Pause Time Blade, which was in his left hand in the previous shot. However, it comes back in the next shot. *On Machia's airship, Acronix had the Pause and Forward Time Blades and Krux had the Reversal and Slow Motion Blades. When they were stopping Zane from disabling the Iron Doom, they switched Blades. Trivia *Similar to how Jay and Nya created a Hydro Electric fusion dragon in "Wishmasters," in this episode Kai and Nya create a Fusion Dragon of their own. **Coincidentally, Nya was involved in both these dragon fusions. *The new Samurai X returns in this episode to help the Ninja, having previously fought Nya in "Secrets Discovered." **In that episode, Samurai X impersonated the voices of others. However, in this episode they have a new, distinct voice and a new, dark blue outfit. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Iron Doom, the colossal mech-weapon constructed by the Vermillion. *The episode title is a pun on the saying "Out of the frying pan into the fire," meaning getting from a bad situation to a worse one. **It also reflects on how the Ninja got out of a bad situation but are stuck in an even worse situation than before. *This episode has the longest title of any in the series so far. Gallery MoS73MissingPauseBlade.png MoS73HisSake.png MoS73Wu.png MoS73TimeisShort.png MoS73Task.png MoS73Powerful.png MoS73Combination.png MoS73BoilingSea.png MoS73Lied.jpg MoS73Cole.jpeg MoS73Jay.jpeg MoS73Dragon.jpeg MoS73DestinationAhead.png MoS73Dragon Blade.jpeg MoS73Kai&Maya.jpeg MoS73Samurai X.jpeg de:Zwei wie Feuer und Wasser Category:Episodes of The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network